Back to japan
by ryuhitsuguya93
Summary: ichigo moved to America where he now hates. He refuses to call it home. but what happens with a certain phone call find out. this is my vary first fan fic : rating may change: updated
1. Chapter 1

i own NOTHING HERE IT ALL BELONGS TO TITE KUBO

* * *

BACK TO JAPAN

It was a cold day. Ichigo was walking home from football practice. His family had moved to America after the winter war. Ichigo looked around as he walked home. The town of Fairfax Virginia in the fall made him think of karakura town. His father had got a job being the president's personal doctor after he had saved his life by removing a bullet from his chest during an execution attempt. So his family is doing fine…. except ichigo he had often thought of how things were going back home how everyone was. He thought of how orihime was after he saved her life from aizen. Her birthday was coming up he still had tatsuki cell phone number. He thought how she was always with tatsuki.

"Ill call her when I get home". Said ichigo

As he was walking home a car pulled to his left. "Yo ichigo a bunch of the guy are going to Adams house for drinks you in".

" Naw man I got stuff to do" said ichigo looking forward.

He started to walk. " You sure I hear Clair's gonna be there you know she's the only cheerleader left single and so are you why not ask her out" "Clair's not my type besides I like the way I am now" said ichigo

"dude are you sure" "Eric would you just go" said ichigo annoyed. "Your loss WOOOOT PARTY"! Said Eric as he spud off.

Ichigo just watched and smiled as he started to walk towards his house." I'm home," said ichigo. "Hellllooooo I-CHI-GO" yelled his father as he tried to kick his son in the face. Ichigo ducked. "WHAT THE HELL MAN DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS" yelled ichigo? "If your going to play football you need to learn how to take a hit," said his father. "Dad I've played football for the past two years I know how to take a hit" not to mention all the battles he's fought he thought.

"If you will excuse me I will be in my room I have to make a phone call". "Who are you going to call" said yuzu confused ichigo paused on the stairs…"home" he continued to walk up stairs. They all looked at him as if he was crazy. "Ichigo you need to learn that this is your home now" said his father "I can't exactly call this home," said ichigo angrily "why" said his father confused. Ichigo dropped his bag on the stairs and walked back down he looked at his father with this angry face. "How could you dad you left everything there friends, family, not to mention mom" his dad just stared at ichigo with a surprised face. "All you can think about is your self not what's good for the family tell me father was this the right choice or you to humiliated by your own son to admit it" "it was the right choice" "BULLSHIT you came her hoping for a better life but you didn't even consider your families choice on how they thought about this you make me sick dad" ichigo started to walk back up stairs he picked up his bag and slammed his door.

"You know dad ichigo's got a point you didn't even tell us till 2 weeks before the move". Said Karin. As she said thank you for the food she walked up stairs to her room. Isshin looked at yuzu and told her to clean up the food that was left and then go to bed. "Fuck this when I'm eighteen I'm gone" ichigo picked up his phone and called tatsuki.

* * *

"Yea I know I can't wait for the tournament". Her phone started to go off. "Hello" "hey tatsuki" "no fucking way" said tatsuki standing up surprised. The whole class stares at her "who is it tatsuki" asked orihime "why don't you talk and find out" she gives the phone to orihime. "Hello" "hey orihime" orihime just had the most surprised look on her face just from his voice. "Kur…kurosaki-kun" the whole class then looks at each other surprised. Questions then start flying at her. "How is he,"? "Where dose he live,"? "How's America"? "Shut up let her talk". Yelled tatsuki. "How are you kurosaki Kun" "I'm fine you" asked ichigo "I'm good" "how's America" she asked, "it sucks" he said depressed "why is that" "because I can't see you" orihime paused for a second. "I never got the chance to tell you goodbye," he said even more depressed "Orihime put it on speaker" whispered tatsuki. Orihime puts it on speaker. "Mostly every night I would lie awake missing you guys so much it would ache especially you orihime and yes I know I just said that on speaker"

the whole class just paused and started to stare at orihime. Orihime quickly pick up the phone took it off speaker and ran out the classroom. "Hey wait" said tatsuki "don't worry she'll be fine" said Chad. "It's not her I'm worried about its my phone" said tatsuki. To Orihime. "I miss you too Kurosaki-kun" she said caring. "I swear to you orihime ill see you again," he said. "I know," she said caring. "How is karakura?" he asked with his fingers over his eyes. "It's not as fun without you hear" she said sadly. She started to cry. "Hey there's no reason to cry Orihime" ichigo said trying to cheer her up. "Yes there is your not here," she said crying. Ichigo put on a caring smile "Hey if I were there right now I would be holding you so tightly you couldn't cry so cheer up I will see you again I promise." Orihime eyes just widened to his words. She stopped trying to cry. "Really kurosaki-kun" she said sobbing, "It's a promise," he said with a smile. "Hey I gotta go but ill call again or you could call me." He said "Oh and orihime… happy birthday." Said ichigo "I have to go." He said as he hung up. Orihime had the happiest look on her face as tears still fell down her face. "Goodbye…Ichigo." She said quietly.

She went back into the classroom. Then tatsuki pulled her right back out. "So how did it go what he say?" said tatsuki.

"It went better then I expected," she said whipping the tears off her face.

"What happened to you that made you cry." Said Tatsuki.

"I just miss him so much…he even remembered my birthday," she said as she started to cry again. Tatsuki grabbed orihime and told her "there's no need to cry you'll see him again." Said tatsuki with a wide grin on her face. "I know," said orihime.

* * *

4 days later. "Hey guess what son I got a better job back in Japan." Said his father as he burst through the door. "I'm going to be a doctor at the palace we will still have our old home and clinic but ill be away sometimes with the emperor and the… ichigo ran up and hugged his father. "Thank you so much" he said "when do we leave?" asked ichigo. "In 3 weeks" said his father "but I don't what another fight like we had a couple days ago our I'm am totally going to kick you ass." Said his father.

Whatever just don't try to attack me every time I walk through the front door" said ichigo.

His father left the room to tell ichigo's sisters. Ichigo soon looked at the time. Wow 11 o'clock already said ichigo as he yawned. He rested his head on the pillow thinking about home. All his happy thoughts just took him as sleep overtook him

* * *

i know it was short and its my first fan fic so it most likey sucked but i promise you it will get better as i go


	2. football with friends

"Hey you guy just coming back from the game" said the man "yea I can't believe it we won states." Said Brendan. "Yea that's good hey you got gum I need some" said the man "naw I don't sorry" "your chewing some" "yea but it's not mine it's a friends" the man looked at Brendan with hatred. "What" said Brendan? The man quickly pulled out a gun and fired it. BANG.

* * *

AAAAAHHH yelled ichigo as he sprung up from his sleep. He had sweat coming down his face. He grabbed his pillow and threw it across his room. He grasped his sheets tightly and began to grind his teeth. He looked around his room to see a photo of him and his team holding the state championship trophy. Three people were holding the trophy the one on the left was Tommy. He was our star running back. He had semi long brown hair; Caucasian male about 6'2 he had brown eyes. He was holding the trophy in one had and a sham pain bottle in the other. In the middle was Brendan holding the trophy above his head. He was the star quarterback. He had semi long blond hair; Caucasian male about 6"1 he had light blue eyes. He had his head back a little with his mouth wide open. And on the right was him. He played the starting wide receiver. He had the biggest grin on his face his mouth open and was holding the trophy with one hand and in his other the MVP trophy. It was originally given to Brendan but he gave it to Ichigo for the game winning catch. And behind and around them was the rest of the team all with the happiest smiles. None of them knows what will happen later on that night. Ichigo opened his blinds it was morning he could barely see the sun on the horizons. After noticing the sun a faint grin awoke on his face. Tomorrow he will leave to go back home to Japan. Today was his last day in America. It was Friday. He got up and looked at his clock 6:17 it said great 13 more minutes till I am supposed to wake up he thought. He decided to get up. He walked to his bathroom in his room. He took a shower got dressed ate breakfast and left without anyone waking up. He started to walk to school.

"Come to think of it this is probably the first time I've woken up with out dad trying to kill me," he said laughing softly.

He ran into Tommy on the way to school he was wearing his purple and gold varsity jacket. On the back it had the number 44. It was his number and on his left sleeve it had the number 12 in memory of their quarterback. And on the front it had his name on it all of it was woven into the wool jacket. Under his open jacket he wore a shirt that read "sempier fi." He had on blue jeans. Ichigo had the same varsity jacket although his number on the back was 31 and his name on the front was different. Under his jacket he had a shirt that read, "I'm ashamed of what I did for a Klondike bar."

"Hey Tommy you ok man you look like you saw a ghost" said ichigo " naw man I'm just how do I say this…a bit depressed your leaving," said Tommy laughing with a hand behind his head.

"You don't think I'm going to miss the people hear do you well ill probably just miss the team and the coach's" said ichigo walking with his hands in his pockets. "Naw man I didn't say that but we'll miss you and lot of the cheerleaders will too especially Clair." Said Tommy laughing "yea you're probably right but still she's not my type" said ichigo "dude what kind of man are you Clair's got some of the biggest breast's I've ever seen and that ass god damn." Said Tommy "what do you think Mollie would say if she heard you say that" said ichigo with a mischievous look. "Hey I tell'em like I see'em" said Tommy putting his hands in the air like he was just told to freeze by a cop.

"whatever" said ichigo. They got to school on time but no one showed up it was just Tommy and he in the halls. Ichigo looked around in the halls and in the classrooms but there was nobody.

"Dude was there a day off that we missed or something because if there was I'm pissed" said ichigo sarcastically.

"Not that I know of" said Tommy confused. "Hey lets check the field there's got to be somebody here," said Tommy.

They both set their stuff in their locker and walked out the doors and headed to the field. Their field was on top of a hill and on the bottom surrounding the field were baseball fields and tennis courts. They both walked of the flight of stairs to the top. Tommy got there first. "Hey there are people up here," said Tommy. Ichigo got to the top to be greeted by a crowd of his school everyone was just screaming and cheering for him like he had just saved the world or something. Most were on the bleachers. They had two pairs of bleachers one for them which was bigger then the other one and one for the other team but right now that was being preoccupied by his student body. He looked around to see his whole varsity football team along with coaches and cheerleaders. And behind them was a big sign that read "good bye ichigo." Ichigo had a big surprised look on his face. The principle came up to him. She was wearing a long blue dress of some sort nothing fancy but it still looked nice. She had her hair a ponytail.

"Good morning ichigo." Said the principle ichigo just stood there still surprised. "Ichigo" said the principle. "Oh sorry good morning" said ichigo. "Ichigo would you follow me" she said. She led him to a big sign that was put in the ground. It read "welcome to" and that was it he looked at his principle puzzled. "I don't get it why no name." said ichigo "it's not mine to name ichigo it's yours" she said,

"Well if I'm naming it I have the perfect name for it…Brendan." Said ichigo as he looked up in the sky smiling. "If that's what you what to call the field then that's what it will be called." Said the principle. She held up a megaphone and yelled "WELCOME TO OUR NEW FIELD BRENDANS FIELD." Everyone started to cheer and clap.

About three hours later.

* * *

"Dude everyone went back in for the party what are you doing up hear" said Tommy. "I'm just talking to my self" "oh ok ill see you inside then," said Tommy as he ran off.

Ichigo looked around for a couple of minutes. He picked up a football off the ground and slowly walked to the middle of the field.

"You know Brendan I know what you're thinking right now and you're probably like why the hell am I still here…. its because you have a felling you forgot to do something isn't it."

He looked forward with this half smile half frown face to see Brendan standing in front of him. Ichigo pulled out his soul reaper badge and held it to his chest causing his physical form to fall. "Brendan it's not safe to linger on you'll have a better life in the soul society." Brendan looked at ichigo with surprise. Ichigo lifted up zangetsu from his back and placed it over his head. "We'll see each other again and ill make sure that this sort of thing never happens again to me or to you that's a promise."

He put the bottom of his hilt on top of Brendan's head. "See you later b," said ichigo as Brendan sunk into the bottom of the ground then to see a butterfly fly out of it. He walked back over to his body picked it up and got back inside. "Yea we'll definitely meet again" before he walked into the school. He walked in front of the door he looked back up at the field and put on a soft smile. He opened the front door to the school and walked in.

In Japan we go to tatsuki's house

* * *

"tatsuki you got a package," said Chizuru. "Maybe it's the present I'm supposed to give to orihime." Said tatsuki. She tears open the box. She got a confused look on her face.

"What is it tatsuki" said Chad "it just a black case." Said tatsuki. "Open it," said Chizuru. She opens the case. There was a clear disk that read "ichigo." "If this is for ichigo they got the wrong country." Said Tatsuki. "Hey I got to go I got stuff to do." said Chizuru "see you later" said Tatsuki.

"I guess I should go to its pretty late" said Chad as he kissed Tatsuki. Ok ill see you tomorrow then. She said turning her face in a soft blush. Chad looked back at her as he walked out the door. Tatsuki and Chad had been going out for at least three weeks. They kept it a secret from everybody even orihime.

The next day at school.

The teacher came in and just sat at her desk. "You guys just do what you what I still have a massive hangover" said the teacher as she put her head down.

Everyone started talking to each other. "Hey you guys want to see what ichigo's been doing." Said tatsuki as she held up a black DVD case. "Ooooooooo I do" said orihime happily. "Ok ill be right back with a TV," said tatsuki as she ran out of the classroom.

Moments later she returns with a TV. "Hey what's with the TV?" said Keigo. "Were going to watch a movie." Said Tatsuki still hooking up the TV "what movie?" asked Ishida.

"You'll see" said tatsuki putting in the DVD. It started to play. The movie started out in the boy's locker room with Most of the guys with their shirts off. Some of the girls started to cheer.

"Tatsuki what the hell is this?" asked keigo. "Just keep watching," she said. Then the camera moved to its right to show the rest of the team. "Alright huddle UP!" Said a familiar voice. The camera turned to a curtain orange haired male. All the girls just started to cheer. Ichigo was wearing a white long sleeve under armor shirt that completely showed off his mussels. Orihime had gotten a huge blush when she saw him.

"Alright hands in," he said as the team around them moved in closer as they all put their hands over their head and shut their eyes and bowed their heads. Before this game starts someone said you will play for the next 48 minutes for the next 48 years of our life's…I say fuck that I say we go out there and we play the next 48 minutes for the next 48 minutes and we'll leave it all out on the field. We got the rest of our life's to do what we what. We have the opportunity to play like gods for the last game of football. But we cant be afraid to lose there's no fear in this game. Now if we go out there like were halfassing because were scared. All were left with is an excuse. Were always going to wonder when we go out there… and we give it absolutely everything. I say heroic. Lets be hero's." said ichigo as the team started to clap slowly "come on" said ichigo the clapping got faster. "COME ON!" he said again as the team clapped faster and started yelling. "WHAT DO YOU SAY BOY'S? Yelled ichigo the whole team just yelled at the top of their lungs and ran out of the room. You could hear them from a mile away.

The screen cut to another camera out side to see them run out onto the field like they were insane. Then it shows clips of their team either ichigo and Tommy scoring or their defense getting big hits on people. Then it goes to the last play. The score was 20 -16 the other team was winning. They had the ball on their own 30-yard line. The ball was snapped the ball was quickly thrown to ichigo. He catches the ball and starts to run down the field. He spins out a dude but loses his helmet he keeps going. Coming up behind him was Tommy. He got to the side of ichigo and ran ride into a dude blocking for ichigo. He now has clear room to run. Ichigo is running as fast as he can down the field. There's one more dude in front of him but he's at the goal line he runs at ichigo from his side. Ichigo dives to reach the end zone in mid air he's slammed into causing him to spin out of control. He lands on his side. His upper halves in the end zone the other out. The referee signals it a touchdown. Ichigo got up screaming at the top of his lungs in excitement.

"I never knew ichigo had so much energy," said Ishida. Their classroom door slides open. No one paying attention to whom walked in. All of them fixated on the homemade movie ichigo sent Tatsuki. The movie cuts to the whole team picture. The same one ichigo had in his room. It read on the bottom 2010 state champions the lake Braddock bruins. Then it cut to a black screen that read, "in loving memory of our loving quarterback" "wow now I'm depressed" said orihime "why?" asked tatsuki. None of them still noticing who walked in.

because… "If you say because I'm not here then you have no reason to be depressed." Said ichigo from behind the class.

They all quickly turned around surprised. "Ichi…ichigo" said orihime. Orihime quickly got out of her seat and jumped on ichigo causing him to fall. Everyone just stood there and looked at them.

"Is it really you ichigo?" said orihime crying, "yea its me…and I did come back." Said ichigo caring. Orihime had a surprised face when she heard those words. This is going to be a good day he thought.

* * *

i know it probably had too much football but what can i say i like the sport please review


	3. back to his reguler teenage life

Ichigo looked at orihime as she started to cry. He gently put his arms around her back and pulled her in a warm hug.

"Just like I said isn't it I told you I would hold you in my arms if you were crying" said Ichigo.

Orihime was surprised by his reaction. She started to mumble in his chest. "What" asked Ichigo? "Oh nothing ill tell you later" said orihime as she rested her head on ichigo's chest. Ichigo could fell her soft breath on his chest. He could feel the softness of her breast rubbing against his stomach.

"Ok ill wait," said Ichigo.

He had a slight blush on his face not a big one but still he was blushing. He rested his head down on the floor and sighed in relief that he was home.

"Ahem" said a very jealous keigo. Ichigo's eyes widened as orihime quickly got of Ichigo and started to rub the back of her head in embarrassment. Ichigo himself wasn't all too happy either. He got up and gave keigo a murderous glare for ruining his moment with orihime.

"Why don't you two get a room?" said keigo.

"Shut up keigo" said Ichigo as he got up and gave a helping hand to orihime. She accepted. She grasped his hand and turned her head to hide her flushed face. Ichigo also had somewhat of a blush. His brows were still furrowed but the feel of her smooth hands on his rough ones was making his heart go nuts. She let go.

"Thank you kurosaki-kun" said orihime

"No problem…oh and inoue you can call me Ichigo now" said Ichigo with his face to the side and one hand on the back of his head.

Orihime had a big blush on her face she turned half way so that he couldn't see her flushed face. "Thank you kuro…Ichigo-kun" she said as the bell rang signaling it was lunchtime.

"Yes it's finally lunch time" said keigo "to the roof" he said pointing forward. As he, uryu, and mizuiro left the class

"Hey you coming or you want to stay here." Said Chad

"I have some thing to do first but Ill meet you up there" said Ichigo as he threw his keys and then caught them in a smile.

Ichigo left the room and went out side as he got into his car and before leaving he let his engine roar. He quickly spud off. He went to go and check up on some one…. or two.

He parked his car in a parking garage and walked down the street a couple blocks. He wound up looking at a place he thought he would never want to see again. But then again they have helped him out quite a bit so why not stop by.

He slid open the door quietly. "Yo hat and clogs you here." He heard footsteps coming in fast from down the hallway.

In front of him was a woman who stood about his height; Darkish skin; long purple hair. She had nothing but a towel on.

"Ichigo you finally came home" as yoruichi looked at him curiously. "Why come here." She said. "What I can't check up on old friends or am I just not welcome." He said sarcastically

"Well I wanted to say hi and that I'm back," said Ichigo as his badge went off. "Fuck I got to go," he said running out the door. He ran down the street got in his car and left. Ichigo parked his car in a deserted area. He put his badge to his chest. He quickly ran off with zangetsu on his back.

He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He spotted his hollow. He quickly drew zangetsu and sliced straight down the hollows head.

He got back in his body and headed back to school. He parked his car and headed for the school.

"Hey where's Ichigo" said mizuiro

"He had to do some stuff" said Chad

"What kind of stuff" said keigo?

"He didn't say," said Chad

WHAM! The door swung open and hit keigo

"Hey" said Ichigo

"What no lunch Ichigo" said uryu.

"Nope" said Ichigo

"Why" said uryu

"Because you touch yourself at night" said Ichigo

"What was that!" said uryu angrily

"No need to get all emotional man.... it was just a joke," said Ichigo

"By the way why'd you get so defensive... do you touch your self?" said keigo

"Dude I wouldn't be talking you touch yourself all the time" said Ichigo

"Shut up" said keigo flushed.

"Ha-ha oh it's good to be home," said Ichigo

The day had passed and school had ended. He drove home and went straight to his room.

"I thought id never see this place again who would of thought." Said Ichigo as he set his bag down on his desk. He had set up his room before he went to school. He took his shirt off and relaxed on his bed. He wore a white under shirt that he filled out pretty well and his school pants.

"I think I'm not going to drive to school anymore. He thought

Ichigo got up from his bed and pulled out a black and white dress shirt and put it on unbuttoned. He then got some jeans on. He grabbed his wallet and shoes and walked out the door. He walked down stairs. That's strange yuzu and Karin is usually home by now. He thought. He walked out the door and headed down the street. He started to walk to Chad's house.

"Yo Chad open up" said Ichigo knocking on the door.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing here!" yelled Chad.

"What I cant see a friend." Said Ichigo confused.

"You idiot don't you watch the news!" yelled Chad again

"What are you talking about" said Ichigo.

Chad grabbed Ichigo and showed him what was on the news.

"Were here live at a bank were 7 men are holding 14 people hostage"

"We know of only a few who are being held two twin sisters yuzu and Karin kurosaki and there father isshin, and a two students form karakura high Orihime inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Now can you see what the fuck I am talking about" yelled Chad

Ichigo had an angry face like no other. He stared at the TV for a couple seconds. Chad could sense Ichigo reiatsu getting heaver and darker. Ichigo grabbed Chad by the chest "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE CALL ME ABOUT THIS! Roared Ichigo. "I assumed I didn't need to." Said Chad innocently. Ichigo let go of Chad roughly.

"Iv already lost a good friend… I'm not about to loose another." He put his soul reaper badge on and changed into his shinigami form. He flew out Chad's door at an enormous speed.

BAN-KAI yelled Ichigo angrily.

"I will come for you guys count on it," said Ichigo jumping rooftop to rooftop.

"All right now that were all clear about this no body tries to be the hero or you all die starting with the twins," said the leader of the gang. He looked at the hostages carefully and thoroughly. He looked at orihime with a smile.

"Well what's your name miss?" said the man walking towards orihime.

He had a perverted smile on his face.

He stopped in front of her and just stared at her.

She turned away her face in disgust.

He grabbed her by the chin

"I said what's your name" said the man angrily

"Ptew" she spat in his face.

He got up and wiped his face

"Little bitch" he brought his hand back. Before he could even bring it forward a fist made contact with his cheek. He was sent flying. He was hit so hard he went through the vault door killing him instantly.

The other six just stood in their place trying to find out what just did that.

"Heh they cant see me because I am in my shinigami form." Thought Ichigo.

He turned towards orihime.

"Are you okay he didn't hurt you did he" said Ichigo

She immediately jumped into ichigo's chest crying her eyes out.

"Dad, tatsuki you guys want to handle the rest" said Ichigo looking at both of them.

"What the hell is going on here Ichigo how did you do that?" Said tatsuki

Isshin put a hand on tatsuki's shoulder "you'll find out in due time but right now I got business with these thugs."

Isshin kicked up the gun that was on the floor in front of him and shot every single one off the thug's guns disarming them. He then emptied his gun and threw it to the floor.

"Now Ichigo watch your old man work," said isshin with a smile

Ichigo didn't listen he was to busy taking care of orihime.

She was crying really hard in his chest.

"Come on ill take you home." Said Ichigo.

She gave him a weak nod in his chest.

He picked her up bridal style.

And ran out the back door so the cameras don't spot them.

"Thud" one by one all the thugs flew into a pile.

"Now that's how a real man dose it," said isshin grabbing his arm

The swat team then came rushing in escorting everyone out.

As they got out side isshin grabbed yuzu and Karin and walked towards tatsuki who was being checked for injuries.

"I think we need to have a talk," said tatsuki

"Come to my house later around 7 ill tell you everything you need to know." Said isshin walking off with his daughters in his hands.

"Here we are" said Ichigo as he put orihime down at her front door.

"Thank you Ichigo-kun." Said orihime wiping away her tears.

"You think you can make it the rest of the day alone or do you need me to stay for a while." Said Ichigo running a hand through her hair.

"No ill be fine." Said orihime

They both stared at each other for a while. Orihime looked down in a blush and Ichigo looked to the side in a slight blush. She looked up to see him with a slight blush on his face. She put on a small smile.

"Goodnight Ichigo-kun." She said as she leaned on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the cheek. He looked at her with a surprised face. He did what was natural for him to do. He leaned down and did the same.

"Goodnight orihime" he said disappearing.

She just stood there in a big surprise. It took her about an hour to get into her house because her chest was so heavy and pounding heavily.

Ichigo got to his body and got home

When he got home he lie on his bed looking at his badge and put it on his desk and just laid there with a small smile on his face.

* * *

i finally got to an update what with school and everything sorry for the wait


End file.
